Fearless: Repost
by One who turns - Untiled edit
Summary: A reposting of my old fic Fearless: GD Ginny is done being teased by Draco and has decided to prove herself superior. D: I dare you. G: Really? Get ready to be scared. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I just realized I never had an original Author's Note for this, so I'll write one now. Well, this was written, in part, on a Bat-Mitzvah given trip to New York to see RENT. More was written throughout that year and summer. My oldest still-being-typed-anyway piece. Not as good as my newer things, in my opinion, but good enough that I feel the need to post it, if only for the humor aspect of a few lines in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or situations presented in the world of J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter.

* * *

"Time is ticking..." Hermione tapped her watch, calling up the stairs to Ginny.

"Blah, blah, blah!" Ginny called back down.

"Honestly, 5 more minutes and I'm leaving without you." Hermione adjusted her scarf over her warm wool jacket.

"Ok, ok." Ginny stepped down the stairs from the girls dormitories into the common room.

"You've got to be kidding me." Hermione snorted as she viewed Ginny's outfit. "You'll freeze to death!"

Ginny smirked, spinning around. She wore a long-sleeved grey t shirt under a green strapless dress, jeans, a red belt, and a green scarf. Her hair glowed- offset by the green. Still, 33 degrees outside, and it _was_ a bit chilly.

"Like it?" Ginny tugged on black gloves and slipped into her bright red snow boots.

"Ginny-"

"Oh my, time _is_ ticking!" Ginny interrupted, rushing out of the portrait hole.

"Ginny!" Ginny slammed the portrait behind her, to the fat lady's cries, and raced down the corridors and staircases to the entrance hall, giggling.

"Ginny!" Hermione caught up, laughing as well. She tugged on Ginny's sleeve and collapsed onto her shoulder, giggling with her friend.

"Why if it isn't Weaslette and the Mudblood," the familiar snide voice came from behind the two girls. "I had no idea you lovebirds were so close." The tall blonde newcomer chuckled, swaggering toward Hermione and Ginny. "I'm surprised, Weasel, I never thought you needed money that badly." he sneered.

"Why if it isn't Ferret boy- in the flesh." Ginny mocked him, stepping forward in a mock of his strut. She met his gaze, though a whole foot shorter (thanks to her mother's damned genes.). "Do us all a favor, Malfoy, and bugger off. Unless you want _me_ to get all mammalization on _your_ arse."

"Oh, please, like a Weasley could scare me!"

"Honestly, like a Malfoy could scare me!" she mocked.

"Try, Weasel. _I dare you_."

"Really?" her eyes glinted as she cracked a smirk to rival Malfoy's own. "Get ready to be scared."

Malfoy scoffed, sneering down at her.

"Close you eyes, Ferret." she ordered him.

"_You_ think I'm scared of the _dark_?" he snorted, but obeyed. "You are-" he was cut off when Ginny placed a single delicate kiss on his lips.

"Whew. Good lord, maybe you do win," she wiped her lips, "That was rather scary." Ginny smirked, swiping on some more of her signature verbena lemon lip gloss.

Malfoy stood, still, with a strange expression on his face- something between shock and horror and cockiness.

"Wait-" Ginny turned back to him, "Let me take the words out of your mouth- 'Now I have to go and decontaminate myself from the real world, I better go cry off to my big bad daddykins to give me more worthless shit and pay more attention to me.' Am I right? Or will you finally see the light and choose the smarter choice of 'You're right, Ginny, you are a goddess and I deserve nothing more than to grovel at your feet.' Which one... _Draco_." she fluttered her eyelashes in mock coyness, then snorted. "You worm." she shook her head, leading Hermione toward Hogsmeade, leaving Malfoy standing still alone.

As soon as they were out of sight, Hermione slapped the back of Ginny's head. "Ginny, are you _serious_?!" she squealed.

"What? It shut him up, didn't it?" she argued, walking ahead to the thestral-driven carriages waiting to drive them into Hogsmeade. "And for _once_ he wasn't fighting."

"Or being a prat - I get it. But... wasn't that just a _bit_ uncalled for?" Hermione dragged her to the nearest carriage.

"Puh-lease." Ginny snorted. "Believe me, that was nothing - if I had really kissed him he would've exploded from-"

"Ok, Ginny, I get it. You can shut up now."

"Oy! Ginny, Hermione!" Ron and harry ran to catch up to them, leaping down the stairs.

"Hey, boys." Ginny nodded at them.

"Did you see Malfoy? He about knocked me out as I went came into the entrance hall!" Ron fumed. "He was practically boiling over!"

"You do have to admit- it was kind of funny." Harry chuckled, "I've never seen him so _red_. Wonder what he was mad about..."

"Seemed slightly loopy to me." Ron shrugged, "Anyway, let's go."

Ginny hid her grin as the carriage bumped it's way along, moving off toward Hogsmeade.

* * *

**A/N: **Just to get it out of the way, here's thanks to ALL of those that reviewed this story - here goes:

_Caramel Wafer_

_Silverblade11_

_heartbreakerginny_

_Flipinpenname_

_Rahainia_

_Blackfire Kitsune_

_nilber_

_ameliefoy_

_silversecrets_

_nun outfits are cool_

_CelticHeiressFiona_

_PurpleRainbow_

**Thanks to all, see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Old A/N:** yes, I understand this is seeming a little OOC for our dear Ginny-kins, but it's pretty much my newest-- I haven't done a fanfic in a WHILE. So DEAL WITH IT. Sorry. But it's true.

The story is taking place with Ginny in Sixth Year, but COMPLETELY IGNORE THE SIXTH BOOK! And I know that I'm totally freaking Mary-Sue-ing, what with the apparating in school grounds (I KNOW! It's NOT POSSIBLE! But they do it anyway! Pooh-pooh to you!) and later on and everything. Solution being: use your imaginations.

Also, be warned that I'm sadly falling into my songfic-ness again-- but don't worry yet! It's not till the SIXTH CHAPTER! You have been warned. PLease keep reading, and maybe if people complain about it, I might rewrite chapter six (yes, I have written that far, I just suck at having time to do the important fanfic stuff such as typing. XP

Now on with the show:

**New A/N: **Wow, I was rather impatient... hahah.

* * *

"Miss Ginny Weasley - I presume?" a slick, dark-haired teen sidled up to the table where Ginny sat with the Dream Team (Harry, Ron, and Hermione).

"What are you doing here, Zabini?" Ron growled, rising from his seat to stand just over an inch above the other boy's head.

"Relax, Ron, it's just a note." Ginny took the sealed envelope from Blaise Zabini, calming her brother.

"It's cursed!" Ron pointed an accusatory finger at Blaise, as Blaise stared back, looking both confused and amused.

"actually it's not. If it was, believe me, she'd be dead by now and it definitely would have been sent anonymously. But I do have a message for you, Ginny." When Ron glared at him he added, "A private message."

Ginny stood to follow Blaise, but not before Ron could warn them. "Stay in our sight or we will hunt you down and rip out your-"

"Ron!" Hermione glared at him to sit down. "Ginny's just receiving a message, she should know not to hang around with troublemakers. I don't know if I can say the same for you..."

Ginny smiled appreciatively at Hermione, following Blaise out to the snowy outside.

"You know I wouldn't usually stoop to your level, Zabini..." Ginny chided the Slytherin boy.

"But you found me just too damn shmexy to resist?" Blaise suggested, eyes sparkling mischievously.

"But," She corrected him, "I noticed this is Ferret Boy's stationary. I was wondering if he finally came around to admitting I'm way above him." she smirked, ignoring Blaise's black humor.

"Yeah, it's actually a blank not, the point is that Draco wants to meet you at the shrieking shack in... 25 minutes."

It was already 9:35, meaning he wanted to meet her at the Shack at 10:00 sharp.

"Kind of late, don't you think?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically.

Blaise shrugged. "Never question Draco- he is MUCH smarter than he looks." he gave her a wink.

Ginny laughed. "Thanks, Blaise. I guess I should get going now, if I want to meet him up on his offer."

"Hey, you called me Blaise!" he grinned, wickedly.

"...So?"

"You have the hots for me, don't you?" he smirked.

"Uh... ew... no." Ginny smiled back anyway. "But good luck once you're 30."

Ginny shivered, heading down the hill to the Shrieking Shack. She was about 7 minutes early, so she stood, hugging herself in the cold, waiting for Malfoy.

"Early, Weasley?" his snide voice pierced down at her from above.

"Please, Malfoy, like I would waste to get ready for this. Um... what exactly is this, anyway?" she asked, bemusedly, rubbing her hands together.

Malfoy made no offer of his fur-lined cloak, only sidled closer to her. "2 minutes until 10:00, Weaslette." he whispered, "You know what happens then?"

"Werewolves, vampire, and some seriously PMS ghosties, right?" she rolled her eyes. "I so know you couldn't scare me."

"But - you're shivering!" he cried, indignantly.

"From the cold, you half-ass prat." she snorted.

"GINNY!" A voice called from over the hill. "My god, I bet she's run off with Zabini, she can be _so irresponsible._" Ron's voice approached.

Ginny's eyes narrowed as she crept behind a tree and out of Ron's sight, ignoring Malfoy, who was still looking confused.

"She's only a child Ron," came Hermione's voice, "She still doesn't know what's good for her. He probably told her they were going to Zonko's or something."

Ginny fumed silently. So much for sticking up for her.

"Boo." Malfoy whispered in her ear, sneaking back behind the tree as well. Ginny didn't so much as blink.

"GINNY! I swear, I'm so telling Mum... if she's out this late... and with a _boy_!"

"Mal- Draco," Ginny smiled sweetly, though Draco had a feeling there was a very different altenative motive, "How would you like to shock my dear brother into a coma?" she whispered, turning her back to rest against the tree. She was facing Draco face to face, they were just inches apart.

"Please." he breathes, smirking back at her.

"Good."

"GIN- _Oh my lord_!" Ron screeched, watching as Ginny pulled Malfoy out from behind the tree and promptly began kissing- no _snogging_ him, right in broad moonlight.

"_GINNY?_" Harry yelled, barreling toward Malfoy.

"Woah, woah, this was all her idea, scar head." Malfoy raised his hands innocently, although his satisfied smirk at Harry's reddening face spoke otherwise.

"Liar!" Ron yelled, attempting to swing at Malfoy's head, but Malfoy ducked easily.

"Quite the vixen, isn't she? Not a bad kisser either." he smirked, enjoying baiting the older Weasley, who's face was rapidly turning from strawberry to plum.

"You disgusting pervert!" Hermione closed in as well, causing Malfoy to flinch as he remembered the nasty incident in his third year when she had gotten in one vicious slap from the mudblood.

"No!" Ginny squealed, stepping in front of Malfoy. She had miraculously summoned tears for her cause. "Don't hurt him," she sniffled, "We're... we've... well... I think I _really like him_. And that maybe..." she lowered her voice to a whisper, "I might _love_ him." she peeped, looking innocently up at her friends through her lashes.

Even though he knew she obviously was lying, Draco's stomach flipped uncomfortably.

"You are dead to me." Ron stated, finally, glaring at Malfoy.

Hermione snorted- "Not dead, but most definitely short of quite a few marbles. I just hope you know what you're getting into." she shook her head sadly.

"You-" Harry lunged at Malfoy's head, about a foot above Ginny's own, and before she could stop him there was an audible crunching sound.

"Ow..." Malfoy stated as he winced slightly, holding his nose.

"Serves you right." Ron glared, obviously wishing he could've been the one to strike the blow. "Come on Ginny, let's go." he held out a hand for Ginny's.

Ginny stared at it, but didn't take it. "You selfish, arrogant, violent, stupid dolt!" she shrieked, closing in on him. "If mum was here she would lock you away for being so damn rude and conceited and..." Ginny seemed at a loss for words. "How could you? You disgusting-" she aimed and punched him, squelching her fist into his eye. "Leave." she ordered. "I'm not going to follow you."

They all left, casting concerned/dirty looks over their shoulders at Ginny. As they left, Ginny could hear Hermione mutter, "I'm sure she'll come to her senses soon enough... I just hope she doesn't get hurt..." "I just hope she doesn't hurt me (damn that stings)." Ron whined.

"Are you all right?" Ginny stood over Draco, who had sat against the tree, still holding his nose, as she wiped away the fake tears and thanked Fred and George for letting her preview their products. They were always her favorite brothers.

"Ah geah..." he sputtered (I guess), wiping one of his bloody hands in the snow.

"Move your other hand." Ginny ordered, sighing melodramatically as she took out her wand.

"Hell no!" Draco scrambled up, eying her wand like she was crazy.

"Shut up- I'm taking a medical potions class. Healing spells kind of go along with that. Now sit down, Draco, and get a hold of yourself."

He did so reluctantly, removing his hand. Ginny waved her wand, casting a few healing spells to put the cartilage back into place and clean up the blood.

"Sorry about that." she said sincerely, "I know Harry can be violent to you..." she pressed some snow into his hand, "Put that on your nose."

"Violent is an understatement." Draco forced a laugh, and winced. "Ow."

"You're such a sissy." Ginny giggled, moving to sit next to him.

Draco eyed her like she was completely mental before deciding to let it go. "Shut up Weasley." he growled, bumping her teasingly.

"Ginny." she said.

"What?"

"Are you dense? It's Ginny. I've called you Draco, you can call me by my first name as well... obviously..."

"Ginny." he tried it, squinting uncomfortably. "...ok."

Ginny hesitated before gently leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Um.. what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Draco stiffened.

"Well, we've just been caught snogging and it seemed to _me_ that you enjoyed it- so act the part, for god's sake." she pinched his elbow.

"Ow."

"Ok, it's an abusive relationship. Deal with it, Ferret." she joked.

"You _will_ have to stop calling me that."

"Ok."

"And get a bit more..."

"Street cred?" Ginny joked.

"What? No. Just more... spunk."

"Are you implying that I am not spunky?" Ginny looked absolutely appalled.

Draco snorted, "Give me one-"

"2 Years ago. Bat bogey hex. My forte." she smirked.

"Oh. Right... ahh..." He winced a bit, remembering the very unpleasant time in his fifth year. "Ouch."

"Shit! We should get going..." Ginny sighed, checking her watch. "Geez, it's 10:40." she groaned, straightening, and realizing that she'd been pretty snuggled up to Draco for the past 30 minutes or so.

"See you at school then, Weasley." Draco straightened as well, touching his nose gingerly to see if it was healed.

"Yeah... I guess." she shrugged, smiling. She was actually pretty sad to be going- it meant she'd have to go home without him to block her from the wind- _damn_ it was cold!

"Um..."

"I can't believe you never offered me your cloak." she pointed out, shivering again. He shrugged, but made no offer. Ginny glared at him evilly. He didn't seem to notice.

They walked back to the village through the glistening snow where the carriages... had already left.

"Come here." Draco sighed.

"What?" Ginny's stomach jumped.

"We have to apparate." he said slowly, "So _come here_. Unless you'd rather walk back..."

Ginny awkwardly ducked into his side, feeling the tug as they apparated into Hogwarts. (SEE A/N ) "Thanks." she said, quietly.

"Oh, right. Um.. we're kind of in the Slytherin dorm..."

"Shit!" Ginny looked around at the unfamiliar green deco.

"If you need to stay..."

"Perv!"

"...We've got loads of blankets." he finished. Ginny thought he might've actually changed, offering to sleep in the common room so she could have his private dorm. "You can sleep on the floor. Unless you want to go back to your dorm." he motioned to the door, hopefully.

"Uh. How about no." Ginny smirked. "I can still scare you, Malfoy." She summoned the blankets, not taking her eyes away from Draco's. It was a challenge.

"Well... goodnight..." Draco turned off the lights, causing Ginny to scowl, but not be scared. He lit the fire, as an afterthought. "Don't blame me if you get beat up in the morning." he threw over his shoulder as he climbed the stairs to his dorm.

Ginny stuck her tongue out at his back, flipping him off. She shivered. The dungeons were always cold, and the Slytherin common room was no different. "G'night, ferret." she whispered. Maybe the night wasn't worth it. But once she realized to lack of snoring, she realized maybe it was.

* * *

**Old A/N:** [review thanks - see last chapter]

heheh. I know I haven't included a disclaimer-

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter etc. etc. also for later- I don't own Cascada or Natasha Beddingfield (if I include her)

**New A/N: **So, there's chapter two, and I have part of the next bit typed, which should motivate me at least a little to finish typing that chapter and post it. =] Give me your opinion on whether it's worth posting or not! Or just tell me what you think! Doesn't even have to be about the story! Tell me your opinion on ghosts! Or extra large headphones!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **So, as an executive decision, I've decided instead of bothering with actual chapter markings, it'll be a lot easier if I do "chapters" based on the lines I wrote in whilst I was writing. Because I wrote this without chapter markings, unlike other stories (like OotW), I simply have many squiggly section markers. This means that the "chapters" will have a large variety in their lengths, but I'll be able to crank this thing out faster. Anyway, here's the next section.

* * *

When Ginny woke, she was in Draco's private dorm, on a couch, with Draco's fur cloak over her - no longer cold.

"WHAT THE HELL-?!"

Ginny smirked at the scream from Draco's bed. "I hope you don't mind, I invited myself up when the fire went out. Now was it just me, or were you dreaming of... carrot sticks?" Ginny smiled, viciously.

Draco licked his lips, almost like a reflex, but answered fiercely, "No. Of course not." His nose twitched.

"That thing really traumatized you, huh?" Ginny asked, amusedly. "You still think part like a ferret. That man was good for something, even if he tried to kill Harry."

"I do not," Draco adamantly refused, though Ginny could see the slight pinkish tinge starting up in his cheeks.

"Yes you do...." Ginny grinned maliciously.

"NO I-" He stopped, and took a deep breath, calming himself. "How did you get in?"

Ginny smirked as he changed the topic, seeing he was still rather ruffled. "Well... I walked up the stairs. And then - Oh my goodness! - I opened the door. And then... I SAT on the COUCH! Can you _believe_ it?" she asked, sarcastically.

Draco scowled.

"You're in an awfully bad mood this morning. Anyway, thanks," Ginny stood, folding up the blankets and Draco's cloak that she had slep under.

"Will you stop that? You're being such a Gryffindor."

"Oh, I wonder why," she smirked, straightening her dress (the same one she had worn to Hogsmeade).

"Keep in mind- it's already 11:00 on Christmas morning," Draco smirked, getting up (he was wearing basic flannel pants and... no shirt *drools*).

"Shit! Wait- where are your presents?" she sneered.

Draco scowled again. "Downstairs." he said.

"Whatever." Ginny shrugged, looking frantically for her wand which she seemed to have misplaced... or not. "Malfoy-"

"I thought we agreed to stop this," he turned around, smirking, holding her wand in his hand, cockily.

"Draco. Give me my wand," she demanded, holding out her own hand.

"What's the magic word?" He asked, grinning evilly.

"Oh, that's right. _Accio wand_," she smirked, grabbing her wand out of the air as it flew to her.

"What? How the hell did you do that?" He asked, looking honestly stunned.

"I've been improving my wandless magic skills since the end of my fourth year." she smiled. "I bet you didn't know that." (A/N: Keep in mind: old story = more Mary Sue-ish)

"I bet you can't do it two times in a row," he smirked, "_Accio Ginny's wand_." He held it tightly.

"Draco!" She fumed, marching up to him.

He held it out of her reach, being a good foot taller than her.

"I hate you," she seethed.

"No, no, no. We have a deal: you do whatever I say today and you get your wand back."

"I do whatever you say?" She asked, sounding incredulous.

"Yep. Every little thing." He smirked.

"Very well; _as it was said, so it shall be_." She held out her hand again and her wand tugged itself out of his grip and came back to her.

"What the fuck?"

"Language?" Ginny raised a warning eyebrow. "You said: 'do everything I say today', and the you said: 'get your wand back'. So I did." she smirked.

Draco looked down at her and realized how close they were to each other. Really close. Closer than he would have liked to be with a Weasley... really, really close. Closer than close... and he was shirtless (*whimpers in envy*)

"Learn some word spells, Draco." Ginny broke the awkward silence, turning on her heel and leaving without another word or a backward glance, just a satisfied smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Well, here's the next bit, as well. These two parts were short, as most sections will be for now on. Unfortunately for _Fearless_ readers, I've got to do typing of my other work as well, like Untitled (OMG) and OotW:aSS. Go check those out as well - if you like this I can _assure _you'll probably like the others just as much, if not more.

* * *

"Ginny," Hermione nodded stiffly at Ginny as she entered the dining hall for Christmas dinner (lunch).

Ginny looked at Hermione first, before her eyes flicked to her brother, who was practically glowing scarlet once again.

"Ginny," he started quietly, simmering, but slowly his voice began to rise, "I can't believe I actually had to witness the utter _irresponsibility and disgusting sight of you snogging DRACO MALFOY!_" He shouted the last words, and managed to get the attention of the hundred or so students staying over break.

Ginny quickly turned and marched toward the Slytherin table. "Very well, _Ronald_," she glared back at him, sitting next to Draco. Draco raised his pale brows slightly, not as surprised as he would've been before the last night, but enjoying the look on Weasley's face immensely. "I can sit with _Draco_."

"Hello, doll," Draco smirked.

_Shall we?_ Her sparkling eyes seemed to ask as she looked at him.

_Wait for it..._

"Come off it, Ginny, we know you were making it up, Hermione told us all about yesterday-"

_Go!_ Draco put his arm around Ginny's waist and pulled her close to kiss her, to Ron's shock and horror.

As Ginny pulled away, she smirked, running a hand down the side of his face, "Now _that's_ my Draco," she teased in a purr, cuddling up to him again.

"That's just... disgusting... and deeply disturbing..." Harry gawped as they continued their light snog-fest. There were quite a few cat-calls, and even one "Way to do, Draco!" call before they seemed to be finished.

Draco turned to the Dream Team's shocked faces, "You can't honestly tell me that you didn't know your own sister is in the top ten - _at least _- in her year _and_ the entire school?"

Ginny smirked. "Say goodbye to Ginevra, Ronny-kins," she gave a sarcastic mock wave and turned back to her lunch, still feeling their eyes on her for another few minutes.

"Brilliant," Draco whispered in her ear, smirking along with her.

"Oh, Draco!" She giggled loudly, winking at him. "They are so dense," she added in a murmur.


	5. Chapter 5

"Draco, Draco... quite the catch you've got there," Blaise spoke to Draco quietly, across the lake from Ginny, who was tossing twigs into the water, where she transfigured them into fish for the giant squid.

"But such a pain in the arse."

"_I heard that!_" Ginny called to them, throwing her last twig/fish and walking over to meet them.

"Personally, _I_ think you'd be a perfect match for our prince here-" Blaise grinned, poking Draco in the arm.

"Oh yes - the prince and the pauper. Perfect." Draco smirked, turning from them to head toward the castle.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ginny caught up to him, irritatedly, grabbing his wrist.

"What do you think, Weasley?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh - burned," she deadpanned, sarcastically, "Keep in mind I can always go Parkison on you and start with 'Draco-kins,'" she sneered, "Or would you prefer 'Drakey-Poo'?" She fluttered her eyelashes for a brief moment before snorting.

"Please; if anything, that would embarrass _you_ more than me." Draco barked out a harsh laugh, speeding up his pace to the castle.

"And there goes Draco Malfoy - the Amazing Bouncing Ferret." She called in his wake, peevishly.

"Shut up, Weasel."

"Good afternoon to you, too, Malfoy."

"So much for the pleasantries," Blaise sighed.

"No worries, Blaise, we're just going back to normal," Ginny turned back, smiling, even though her eyes contained the slightest hint of hesitant regret. "I'll keep hanging out with the Dream Team, and Draco will stay the playboy Slytherin git - aka ferret boy, aka the Slytherin sex god - whatever he wants." She turned back to the castle, "Bye, Blaise."

"So... you _will_ keep calling me Blaise? I knew you liked me," he smirked.

"No such luck, _Zabini_," she called over her shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: **Well, there you go. A bit of a cliffhanger, eh? No worries, some loverly Draco/Ginny conflict and more witty banter in the next section. Thank MalfoyJonasCullen1122 for the update - and the fact that these sections are so wonderfully short. =D


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **These two sections were both short, so I decided I may as well type them up at the same time. So, here you go!

* * *

"Thank you for finally coming to your senses, Gin," Hermione smiled at her as Ginny sat next to them at supper.

"I hope you figured it out. It would never work, anyway. He's too much of a _self-absorbed bastard to care about anyone but himself_." She raised her voice, making sure he heard.

"You too, Red," he called.

"Ouch. That stings," She touched her chest with a mock look of hurt that quickly turned to anger, "I think I'll go run to my daddy, like you do every other day," her eyes hardened.

"Shut up, blood traitor."

"Gladly, scum bag."

"Um.... am I missing something here?" Harry asked, looking between the two, unsure.

"Just the chauvinistic patriarchal values of society triumphing in the _prat_ of the century," Ginny smiled, happily.

"...Oh."

"Goodnight, I'm not hungry," she smiled pleasantly, leaving and heading out of the hall.

"That was... interesting?" Ron commented, dumbstruck.

* * *

"My, my, Draco, you just keep going bak for more," Blaise teased his red-faced freind.

"She's a bitch," he growled, stabbing his ham mercilessly.

"It's already dead, Draco, you needn't torture its remains," Blaise mused, cracking a smile.

Draco grunted.

"I wholeheartedly agree," Blaise ignored any purpose behind the grunt, piling some more meat onto his own plate.

"Will you ever just shut up, Zabini?"

"Temper, temper, Draco - you're starting to sound like our Miss Weasley." Blaise's eyes glinted, mischievously.

"I'm going back to the common room."

"Ooh, naughty dreams tonight, eh?" Blaise sent him an over exaggerated wink as Draco stood to leave.

"Will you _ever shut UP ZABINI?_"

"No. Probably not."

Draco sighed in exasperation. "Good. Night." He turned to leave, heading for the large doors.

"Oh, Draco," Blaise called, his tone casual. Draco turned back, angrily. "Your father left you a note in the common room."

His father...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **These two sections were both short, so I decided I may as well type them up at the same time. So, here you go!

* * *

"Thank you for finally coming to your senses, Gin," Hermione smiled at her as Ginny sat next to them at supper.

"I hope you figured it out. It would never work, anyway. He's too much of a _self-absorbed bastard to care about anyone but himself_." She raised her voice, making sure he heard.

"You too, Red," he called.

"Ouch. That stings," She touched her chest with a mock look of hurt that quickly turned to anger, "I think I'll go run to my daddy, like you do every other day," her eyes hardened.

"Shut up, blood traitor."

"Gladly, scum bag."

"Um.... am I missing something here?" Harry asked, looking between the two, unsure.

"Just the chauvinistic patriarchal values of society triumphing in the _prat_ of the century," Ginny smiled, happily.

"...Oh."

"Goodnight, I'm not hungry," she smiled pleasantly, leaving and heading out of the hall.

"That was... interesting?" Ron commented, dumbstruck.

* * *

"My, my, Draco, you just keep going bak for more," Blaise teased his red-faced freind.

"She's a bitch," he growled, stabbing his ham mercilessly.

"It's already dead, Draco, you needn't torture its remains," Blaise mused, cracking a smile.

Draco grunted.

"I wholeheartedly agree," Blaise ignored any purpose behind the grunt, piling some more meat onto his own plate.

"Will you ever just shut up, Zabini?"

"Temper, temper, Draco - you're starting to sound like our Miss Weasley." Blaise's eyes glinted, mischievously.

"I'm going back to the common room."

"Ooh, naughty dreams tonight, eh?" Blaise sent him an over exaggerated wink as Draco stood to leave.

"Will you _ever shut UP ZABINI?_"

"No. Probably not."

Draco sighed in exasperation. "Good. Night." He turned to leave, heading for the large doors.

"Oh, Draco," Blaise called, his tone casual. Draco turned back, angrily. "Your father left you a note in the common room."

His father...


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Here you go - a bit of action for y'all ;)

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Draco accosted Ginny as she rounded the corner, leaving the library.

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked, confused.

"You know _bloody_ well what I mean. You. And _Potter_," he spat out, advancing until she was almost against the wall. "I saw you two going at it in the entrance hall."

"And here I thought you hadn't noticed - you seemed so preoccupied with _Natalie_-"

"Shut up, Weasley. You know I just need a reason to beat the shit out of-"

"Language, Draco," Ginny placed a finger over his lips, smirking, "Though I suppose I shouldn't expect any different from a _Deatheater_ family-"

In a second she was pinned against the wall, Draco's wand pointed at her heart, "Don't you _dare_ talk about my family," he spat.

Even in this situation, Ginny wouldn't show her fear. "Everyone knows your family has been in the dark arts for generations," she probed. _I'm not scared of you_, she thought, although she knew he could feel her heartbeat quicken.

"_Shut UP!_" he pushed her harder, jarring her against the wall, lifting her until she was eye to eye with him - nearly a foot off the ground.

Ginny's eyes widened, but she quickly reverted to her cool indifference. "Let me down, ferret."

"I don't think I _want_ to, Weasel," he sneered, "I want to _scare_ you... how can I do that?" He leaned closer, staring into her eyes, which were now flicking back and forth as her pulse quickened.

"I told you, y-you can't." She tried to sneer, and attempted prying his arm off of her.

"Give it _up_, Weasel!"

"Wait a minute... are you doing this because you're _jealous_?" she smirked, eyes glinting, "You are, aren't you?"

"I am _not_ jealous of Potter!" He growled, pushing her harder.

"Ow!" She cried as she hit the back of her head on the wall, "Yes you _are_!" she persisted, not letting her fear show.

"_No_, I'm _NOT_!" He pushed her again, smirking a satisfied smirk when she grimaced in pain.

"You're just like your _father_," she spat at him, glaring.

He dropped her, stepping back, coldly sneering. "No. I'm sorry, Weasel, I can't say I am," he drawled.

Ginny stood up again, glaring up at him. "If I _wasn't_ dating Harry, what would you do?"

She barely had time to finish the question before he had bent and was kissing her. _Oh my God! _He was holding her against the wall, possessively, and was kissing her more passionately than she'd ever been kissed. He kissed her like he had a purpose. And she liked it.

"That's what I'd do if you weren't with Potter," he stated, breathlessly, looking into her eyes. "But you are." He noticed the fear finally appearing on her face. "I win," he spat, leaving her to gather up her books and head back to the common room. Confused, exhilarated, lonely, passionate, and very scared.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ginny, are you alright?" Harry asked her the next day at breakfast.

"Hm? Oh, yeah," Ginny shrugged, absently, still pushing food around on her plate.

"Um... you really don't look too good, Gin," Hermione piped up, concerned.

Actually, Ginny was a complete mess. She hadn't brushed her hair, so it was in a tangled bush around her face; her eyes had deep bags (mostly because she hadn't been able to sleep); and her face was puffy, because she'd finally managed to fall asleep pressed against one of her library books, which managed to imprint itself onto her skin. Not a good night at all.

"I'm fine," she said, smiling reassuringly at both of them (Ron didn't bother asking, he was too busy devouring his eggs and bacon).

"Come on, Ginny, let's clean you up," Hermione dragged her friend out of the Great Hall, and toward Gryffindor tower. "Was it Harry? Did the date suck?" She asked, flicking her wand to clean Ginny up a bit.

"What? No!" Ginny smiled, "No way, the date was fine - but we're just friends. I just had a long night. You know... studying... reading..." _Getting kissed by your worst enemy..._

"Well, hey, if you ever need help with classes, I'm sure I'd be happy to do all I can. Just ask, if you need me," she smiled, patting Ginny's shoulder in a sisterly way. "What's your first class?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ginny answered.

"Oh, I'm sure Mr. L will let you skip - aren't you ahead in that class?" Hermione asked, escorting Ginny into the common room.

Ginny's temporary shock at Hermione's suggestion was lost a bit in her haze of muddled thought. She shrugged, "I aced the O.W.L.s last year, so he figures he'll be doing mostly review stuff." Mr. Londoffbocvitzch (Mr. L for short) was the "free love" Defense teacher. Most thought of him as a hippie, but he was actually a pretty cool and well rounded person."Then skip. Rest a bit. If you still feel down, go get some Pepper-Up potion from the Hospital Wing," Hermione ordered, dropping Ginny at her dorm room.

"Thanks, Hermione," Ginny managed a small smile at her as she left.

* * *

**A/N: **Just a quick note - this is a newly added section marker, just so I could post something tonight for srivera -- the actual section is about 10 pages long. I'll try to type more tonight, we'll see. Quick review thanks to:

_MalfoyJonasCullen1122_

_srivera_

_:P_


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Hermione was gone, Ginny heaved a huge sigh of relief. "_Contatus_," she muttered, removing the last of her glamour spells that had been keeping her looking as though she'd been mowed down b the Knight Bus. She looked in the mirror, and shook out her still-heavy limbs. She looked much better: cheeks rosy, eyes bright, hair cascading down her back in luscious red waves. Maybe she should should sleep on library books more often.

The robes were a pain. She shed them, slipping on her extra comfy sweatpants with her tank top, and her fuzzy pink slippers. Slipping out of her own dorm, she stepped lightly, sneaking into the 7th year boys' dorm.

"Sorry, Harry, love," she smirked, grabbing his invisibility cloak. She silently left the common room, grabbing her secret stash of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products to stuff in her pockets.

Now, what did he have first? She thought through Ron's complaints and managed to sort out that he had 1st, 3rd, lunch, 7-8th with Malfoy, while Neville had 2nd, 4th, 5th, lunch, and various hallway overlaps. What was that, then? 1st Ron had... potions. Damn. That'd be hard to slip into, but she would do it.

She tiptoed her way down to the dungeons, and was lucky enough to find a handful of students entering Snape's room late.

She slipped in, right behind Pansy Parkinson. She managed to maneuver herself until she was standing at the back of the classroom, in the corner, right behind Draco and Blaise's shared desk. She threw out her extendable ear, listening to their conversation.

She thanked any gods that happened to be listening for her good fortune. The topic for today's mid-class talk show was Christmas Eve and Christmas.

"So, how'd the Weaslette plan go?" Blaise asked, leaning back in his seat and cleaning the gunk of potions ingredients out from under his fingernails.

Draco winced. "Not well."

"So, the rumors of you hooking up...?"

He laughed, but quietly, "No hooking - quite a bit of fake snogging."

"Fake?"

"To get that ridiculous git-" he flicked a beetle eye at the back of Ron's head, "-furious. It worked, until she went out with Potter."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy here?" Blaise smirked.

Draco was quiet. Ginny checked to make sure the ear was working. It seemed to be.

"I... kissed her," he said regretfully, nervously running a hand through his hair.

"I know..."

"No, I mean... I _kissed_ her. For real." He paused, then, quietly, added, "...That wasn't how I meant to scare her..." He was almost silent, glaring so hard at his potions vial that Ginny was sure it would explode.

"...She was scared?" Blaise asked, obviously confused.

"I know, I don't get it either. I think I was a bit... harsh. I really didn't mean for it to happen..."

"But it did," Blaise finished for him, "And now you feel like a total prick for making her so sick she had to miss class."

"She's missing class?" He asked, looking at Snape, aimlessly.

"Uh-huh. You didn't see her at breakfast?"

"...No. Why? What happened?" He asked, taking notes on how to find and pick Morlock root.

"Frankly, she looked like shit. Her hair was a mess, eyes puffy, the whole shebang."

"Today," Snape announced, and the boys stopped their conversation, "You will have the opportunity to pick some root on our own grounds, so please at least _attempt_ to organize yourselves into an orderly mass..." The whole class stood and pressed themselves toward the door, bundling themselves in their warm wools and furs.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I know the last stopping place was odd, but this will be a bit of a longer section, I think, and I wasn't sure if I could type it all up tonight.

Finally, when all of the potions students were out of the classroom, Ginny stepped forward, inching toward Draco's bag. Anything, she just wanted some proof of feeling from him. Love or hate - she just wanted a definite answer. _Parchment, quills, ink, books, books..._ She searched, finally coming across something that looked suspiciously like..._No way... Draco Malfoy keeps... a diary?!_ She'd had bad experiences with diaries - but this wasn't hers, so it didn't matter, right? She shrugged to herself, but gathered the invisibility cloak around her like a moral cracked the journal open, slightly, searching for a beginning, before she stopped short.

"Got you." A steady voice growled from the doorway, behind her.

_Tom..._ Ginny thought, trying to slow her frantic heart, _Oh my god, it's Tom..._

"Whoever you are, get out of my stuff."

Ginny almost sighed. It wasn't Tom. But, unfortunately, it _was_ Draco. She set the journal down carefully, and attempted to step away.

"Potter, is that you? Sneaking out of class to try to catch me on another ridiculous charge? In that stupid invisibility cloak? I'll tell you what, Potter," Ginny could see Draco was smirking, coldly, blocking the door, "You take off that cloak and face me like the coward you are, and maybe I won't bash in your little girlfriend's face." When Ginny didn't move, Draco grimaced. "Very well, then; _accio invisibility cloak_."

Ginny stood, petrified, attempting to hold the cloak as it slipped like smoke through her fingers.

She saw the shock flit across Draco's face before he recovered, smirking again. "Weasley. Why didn't I expect something like this?" He laughed, though it sounded forced. "Do you usually sneak through people's personal belongings, Red?" He asked, moving toward her, menacingly, an intense anger visible hiding behind his apparently calm face.

Ginny moved back, trying to stall, her chocolate eyes showing the hot loathing and fear to counter Draco's icy grey hate and malice. "I- I didn't read it," she said.

"Of course you didn't," he sneered.

"I swear, Malfoy," she insisted, determined not to back down.

Draco practically winced, though Ginny didn't notice it. She did, however, notice the pain that melded with his anger as he raised his wand. "_Cru-_"

"Malfoy, what the _hell_ are you doing?" Harry had burst through the doorway, to see Draco threatening a cornered Ginny.

Ginny gave a little yelp and rushed to the door as soon as Draco had turned, and she ran out of the dungeons, not looking back to either of them.

Harry glared at Draco. "I'll ask you again, Malfoy: What the _hell_ were you about to do to Ginny?"

Draco stood, silently, his stare piercing straight through Harry.

"You touch a single hair on her head, you slimy prick, and you'll wish you were never born. Oh, wait," Harry smirked, "You already do."

Draco was surprised, "Wow, Potter, never thought you had the _ability_ to smirk - you've always been such a-" He was cut off by Harry's fist, slamming itself into his cheek (luckily, missing his jaw, which could have been disastrous).

"Potter! What are you doing to Mr. Malfoy? 50 points from Gryffindor and three weeks of detention - see me after class!" Snape led the other students in, all holding bundles of Morlock root and staring at Harry's fist, which was frozen, poised threateningly over Draco's shocked face.

Both boys went back to their seats, heads down and searing mad.

"What happened to you?" Blaise asked Draco quietly once he'd sat down.

"Nothing," Draco avoided his friend's gaze, turning to stare blankly at Snape, who was now introducing their weekly potion.

"What's up, mate? You look like hell," Ron pointed out to Harry.

"That... _thing_ over there was about to hurt Ginny," Harry fumed, glaring at Draco.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked, surprised, "But I left her up in her dorm! She said she was going to sleep."

"Apparently not," Ron snorted.

"Harry... you like Ginny, right?" Hermione asked, the movement of her mind's gears evident on her face.

"Well, we're just friends-"

"But you wouldn't mind..." Hermione started, then paused. "Well, I mean... if she's going out with _you_ than _he_ won't be able to get to her to hurt her, right?"

"Brilliant, Hermione," Ron clapped his hand on Harry's shoulder, "She's all yours, mate."

"Uh... isn't that a bit..." Harry started, nervously.

"We'll explain to her, Harry. You won't have to fake anything. If he really _was_ going to hurt her, I'm sure she'll agree." Hermione touched his arm, sincerely, "You won't have to lie."


End file.
